Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory. One type of flash memory is a nitride read only memory (NROM). NROM has some of the characteristics of flash memory but does not require the special fabrication processes of flash memory. NROM integrated circuits can be implemented using a standard CMOS process.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
As computers and software become more complex, greater amounts of memory are required to store data. Memory capacity can be increased by reducing transistor size (e.g., feature size “F”) and/or storing multiple bits in one cell. Performing both of these options simultaneously greatly increases memory capacity while increasing the speed and decreasing the power requirements of the memory device. However, a problem with decreased NROM flash memory size is that NROM flash memory cell technologies have some scaling limitations. As dimensions are scaled down it becomes difficult to maintain adequate separation between multiple charge storage regions of the NROM cell.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a higher performance flash memory transistor that can store multiple bits per cell.